Booth Buddies
"Booth Buddies!" is the second segment of the fifty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 24, 2018 alongside "Skooled!", and is the second segment of the eighteenth episode in the third season. Synopsis A magical photo booth at a wedding goes on the fritz and captures Star and Marco inside. Plot Star, Marco, Tom and Kelly are attending the wedding of Ruberiot and Foolduke, with Mime Girl as the minister. As Star laments the fact that Pony Head is absent, she spots her photo booth and Tom immediately takes his interests elsewhere. She begs Marco to join her, forcing him to leave his keys to Nachos with Kelly who cannot resist the urge to ride him. They get in the photo booth and, with $650 in tow, try to take a couple of pictures. While Star makes an effort, Marco is static the whole time. She acknowledges this and demands that they take a real photo. Using their past photos as reference, Marco simply copies the old ones, but Star is still dissatisfied and demands they take a "real" photo. Eventually, they take so much that the photo booth malfunctions and locks them in. A small goblin named Ben Fotino comes out and tells them that he needs to take the booth back to his shop, much to Marco's chagrin. The booth lands in Ben's home and he examines the amount of photos they took. He tells them that the booth is, in fact, magic and looks into their souls and emotions. Star and Marco take another photo, but nothing happens, resulting in Ben taking a nap. Star and Marco sit quietly until Marco reveals that the reason why their old photo is different is because it was before she told him she had a crush on him. Star is taken aback and agrees that she had unintentionally made him uncomfortable since then and even now during their adventures. As the two mutually agree about how they feel, Marco has enough money for one more photo. He inserts the dollar and passionately kisses Star, much to both their shock. Ben begins playing victory music as Star groans in agony and Marco panics. However, Ben reveals that the booth was never magic and that he trapped them on purpose. ("Look, I seen a lot of pictures in my day, and your photo showed two young'uns who needed a smooch."). He takes them back to the wedding and they make up. Marco reunites with Kelly and Nachos and leaves. As Tom approaches Star, she gets a call and tells him that something is wrong with Pony Head and that they need to leave. As they do so, Star takes the last photo they took as the Blood Moon shines overhead. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Dana Davis as Kelly *Alex Hirsch as Ben Fotino *Patrick Stump as Ruberiot *Natalie Palamides as Foolduke Trivia *Star and Marco kiss for the first time in this episode. *Alex Hirsch, creator of Gravity Falls, guest-stars as Ben Fotino. *Ruberiot and Foolduke get married. *Star and Marco took 127 sets of photos together, as they spent $650 (with each set of photos being $5 for 130 sets), and Star gave Ben a $15 tip, subtracting three more sets. *The episode title is likely a reference to a line from “Mr. Candle Cares, in which Marco refers to himself and Star as “smooch buddies”. * In one of Star and Marco's photos, they appear to be doing the Fusion Dance from the Dragon Ball franchise. * When taking Star and Marco to the workshop, Ben seems to be channeling the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. * Marco describes one of his and Star’s photo poses as “Oops I Did It Again”, which may be a reference to the Britney Spears song and album of the same name. International premieres *June 29, 2018 (Southeast Asia) *August 15, 2018 (Latin America) *October 20, 2018 (Japan) *November 8, 2018 (Portugal) Gallery Booth Buddies 6.png Booth Buddies 10.jpg|Star searches Marco for money Booth Buddies 1.jpg Booth Buddies 2.jpg|Marco and Star kiss Booth Buddies 5.jpg Booth Buddies 7.png Booth Buddies 8.png External links *Booth Buddies at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes